Teams
Teams Teams are groups of people who are willing to communicate and help each other out. Team members can send each other lives and participate in in-game activities as a team. Once you reach a certain level, you can create a team yourself or join an existing team. There are two types of teams: open, which anyone can join, and closed, which require the team leader's approval to join. A team can have up to 30 members. Tap the icon in the bottom left-hand corner to open the Team window. Important note: You need to be connected to the internet to access teams. How can I join or create a team? How to create a team You can only create a team if you're currently not on any other team: . *Open the team window and go to the Create team tab. *Enter your team name. This field is mandatory. Important: Once your team is created, you can't change its name! *Enter your team description, choose its badge and type. * Set the required level for entry. Players who are below that level in the game won't be able to join your team. Important: the required level can't be higher than your own level in the game. *Tap the Create button. Creating a team costs in-game coins. How to join an existing team Choose one of these ways to join an existing team: - *go to the Join team tab and tap any team *to the Top teams tab and tap any team *tap the Search button in the Join team or Best teams tab, enter a team name and tap one of the teams in the search results *go to the Friends tab, tap a friend's name and then tap the team they're on. The team window will open up. If you want to join that team, tap the Join button. If the team type is closed, your request will be sent to the team leader. Use * Team members can send lives to each other. * Open the Chat tab and tap Request. All your team members will see it and will be able to send you lives. During the time of a request, you can only send lives once. * By helping your team member, you get 5 coins and Weekly help points for your team score. This score resets every week. What can a team leader do? The team leader is the person who created the team. They can change the settings (team description, required level, badge, type) and remove players from the team if necessary. If the leader leaves the team, whoever joined the team earliest becomes the next leader. Can I invite a friend to join my team? You can invite friends to join your team. To do that, you need to go to the Friends tab in the Teams menu, tap the friend you want to invite, then tap "Invite to my team." Your friend will see an invitation in the Inbox tab of their in-game tablet and can choose to accept or reject it. If the "Invite to my team" button doesn't appear, it means that either the selected friend is already on your team or they haven't reached the minimum required level to join teams. Please note that you can invite a maximum of ten friends per day. You can resend an invitation to the same friend only after seven days have passed. Team Competitions Compete with other teams by playing levels to earn huge rewards. Team Chest Open a chest after collecting the necessary number of crowns. Players get a crown for every level they beat. All the crowns earned by the members of a team are added together. If the team reaches the goal, all team members get a reward from the chest. Team Tournament The objective is for your team to place in the top five. To do that, you need to earn crowns by beating levels. Each win gets you one crown. The crowns earned by members of a team are added together, and the top five teams get a huge reward Category:Gameplay